wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.2.2 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.2.2's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. General * Cost to learn Expert Riding has been reduced to . In addition, the riding trainers in Thrallmar and Honor Hold are now part of the Orgrimmar and Stormwind factions respectively. * Day of the Dead event support. PvP * The vendors in Champion's Hall in Stormwind and in Hall of Legends in Orgrimmar have been renamed and/or moved. ** and (Alliance/Horde PvP mount vendors) have been moved just outside Halls and can be found mounted on a and respectively. Battlegrounds * Alterac Valley Bornakk |accessdate=2009-09-23 }} ** The level brackets have been reorganized as such: 51-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80. ** The level of bosses in lower level brackets has been reduced to compensate for the bracket change. Class changes Death Knight * Talents ** Unholy *** Bone Shield: The duration of this ability has been reduced to 1 minute (from 5). Hunter *Volley: The attack power coefficient has been increased from 0.0586 to 0.0837. Base points did not change. Ghostcrawler |date=2009-09-22 09:55:31 AM PDT |title=Volley "stealth buff" in 3.2.2 |accessdate=2009-09-22}} *Kill Shot: Minimum range re-added. *Pets :* The hunter will now visibly throw its pet a given food item when feeding via item-on-portrait or via Feed Pet. This does not apply to pure buff items such as Sporeling Snacks or Kibler's Bits. Only food items. Dungeons & Raids * Trial of the Champion (normal and heroic dungeon): ** There is now an option in the herald's dialogue to skip the introductory scripted scene if everyone in the party has already seen it. ** When defeated in mounted combat, the faction champions will now become untargetable and run back to the gate, so players can start phase 2 whenever they are ready. This is done to remove the need to run out of the instance to drop aggro from the mounted phase. Professions *Cooking ** Basic Campfire now has a 2 second cast time, down from 10. Quests Completing the daily dungeon quest from Archmage Timear now gives you the additional option to pick a (500 rep) among the rewards. Achievements * The achievement has been converted to a Feat of Strength and removed from the requirements for . * The achievement for Horde and Alliance to pelt the opposite faction's leaders was added in the Winter Veil category. * The achievement was added for Day of the Dead. Items * The weapon speed-based cooldown added to wands in 3.2, which fired after the completion of any spell effect, has been removed again. * Added new item . * have a new icon to distinguish them from . * The size of nether ray mounts has been increased. * is now an epic-quality item. * : The pet spell taught has been renamed to "Pint-Sized Pink Pachyderm". Old was "Summon Pint-Sized Pink Elekk" * Battle-Bot has been renamed to "Warbot"; Battle-Bot Ignition Key has been renamed . * Several (additional) winged pets will now fly alongside players mounted on flying mounts, including Phoenix Hatchling, blood elf dragonhawk hatchlings, and draenei moths. * Vanity pets scale their maximum speed according to the player's current riding/flying speed, so they can follow the player even at epic flying mount speed. Ground pets may be slowed by obstacles though, of course, causing them to despawn if they fall too far behind. * is no longer a trinket. * Day of the Dead items added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bug Fixes * An issue where some characters could only hit things at point blank range with the Complimentary Brewfest Sampler were corrected. * items now properly give extra experience in battlegrounds. This was bugged in the previous patch. Zarhym |date=2009-09-18 23:34:56 |title=Re: Q about Heirloom Exp. |accessdate=2009-09-23}} User Interface * CVar shadowinstancing was changed to default to 1 (On) rather than 0 (off), and has been tweaked from the previous version. This should result in better fps for most users, and fix an issue with shadows flickering. References pl:Patch 3.2.2 (undocumented changes) 3.2.2